The True Worth Of A Man
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: Rescue a girl and you'll get her attention. But offers of friendship from Miss Martian, following Roy's timely intervention, has him unwillingly at odds with Superboy. Will he be found wanting?
1. Found Worthy

"_I am a poor wayfaring stranger,  
>Wondering through this world of woe,<br>But there's no sorrow, toil or danger,  
>In that bright land to which I go."<em>

– _Wayfaring Stranger, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>Red Arrow fell heavily to the ground, the taste of grit and blood intermingling on his tongue as he fought to remain conscious. The worn, rubber heel of a heavy soled boot pushed down against his head; gasping for breath, Roy struggled to throw his assailant.<p>

"Do you know what your problem is kid? You're arrogant."

"Screw you Carl..." Roy spat, his voice quivering with barely concealed rage.

The archer's opponent sneered, "Most people would have called for backup, and don't pretend like you don't have friends in tights. But not you. Red Arrow thinks he can come crashing in, rescue the girl and make off into the sunset. All you've managed is to arrive just in time to see me have a little fun with ET over there. But hey – maybe its for the best; time you were taught a lesson in humility."

* * *

><p>Red Arrow growled in frustration, his chest heaving with exertion as he once more attempted to force himself free. In response, the foot pressed down harder, forcing the archer's face into the ground. Changing tack, Roy quieted, his body relaxing; shifting his head to the left he caught a glint of silver – a broken arrow. Bucking against Carl once more, Roy stretched out his arm, forcing his shoulder into the ground, his fingers extending to their furthest possible reach. Grappling furiously Roy's digits finally wrapped around the hard metal. Within seconds his hand gripped the shortened shaft and with startling speed his arm struck out, embedding the arrow head in Carl's thigh. Red Arrow smiled grimly as warm blood trickled in-between his fingers and down his forearm. With the larger man screaming in pain, Roy took the advantage; pulling down hard on the injured leg Carl buckled under the pressure. Moving quickly the archer rolled onto his side before jumping to his feet and driving his fist into his opponent's side. A sharp uppercut to the jaw had Carl careening backwards, wasting no time, the archer sent several flying kicks at the thug.<p>

"Kid..." spitting out a mouthful of blood, Carl struggled to his feet. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Roy's eyes narrowed before he grabbed Carl by the shoulders, pulling the man towards him, the archer sent a barrage of punches at the thug. An elbow to the face, resulting in a sickening crunch as bone broke, soon followed; leaving him no time to recover, Red Arrow kicked Carl full in the chest. Moments later Carl was sprawled across the floor, out for the count

* * *

><p>With shaking hands Roy frantically patted down the body, finally he came away with a set of keys. Forcing himself back onto his feet Roy pushed onwards, his muscles screaming in protest with every step. Finally he saw her crumpled form; red hair ruffled and tangled, clothes in taters and fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. But it were her eyes that scared him, normally so full of warmth and joy; now there was only fear. The brown orbs were focused on the fire surrounding her as it crackled and spit. Reaching into his quiver Roy retrieved an arrow, snapping it in two he threw it onto the raging fire. Within seconds all that remained of the inferno was smoking embers. Jumping over them, Roy crouched by Megan, his first instinct to reach out and hold her, but some unknown force kept this arms glued to his sides.<p>

"Megan?" he questioned, his voice breaking.

The Martian didn't say anything, instead she buried her head into her arms, shuddering sobs wracking her small frame.

"Megan?" Roy repeated more insistently, his hand slightly nudging her shoulder. The Martian still refused to move; her head still buried in her lap as she fought to keep her laboured breath under control.

"Dammit Megan," the archer hissed. Glancing over his shoulder to assure himself that Carl was still unconscious, Roy pulled Megan towards him and bodily lifted her up into his arms. Taking careful steps Red Arrow made for the door; Megan's prone form cradled against his chest as she held loosely onto his neck, her eyes fluttering open intermittently, only to screw shut once more.

"You shouldn't have gone after him," Roy muttered. Having cleared the building his eyes were fixed on his black bike parked in the shadow of a small group of trees.

"I thought I could handle him..." Megan whispered, her head lifting up slightly so she could meet Roy's eye.

"Funny, sounds like something I would say," Roy chuckled. "Last I checked you weren't a stubborn SOB with a chip on your shoulder and a bow in hand."

"And I would have," Megan insisted, her voice hardening. "But then again, I'm the one that freaks out when someone lights a damn match."

Roy halted in his steps, Megan was never one for profanities. "Look, its not something that..."

"Save it Roy," Megan replied, her voice toneless.

The archer remained silent, instead he placed her on the ground before jumping on the bike, his foot slamming down on the ignition. Glancing over at Megan he gestured for her to sit behind him, nodding, the alien acquiesced and swung her leg over the seat. Two slender arms snaked their way around Roy's waist, the archer shifted where he sat as blood rushed to his cheeks. Revving the engine the two were away. Speeding down the all but empty roads, Roy tried to stay focused on the task at hand, navigating. He couldn't think about Megan's warm body pressed up against his, he couldn't think about the fact Megan had decided to take on Carl – the thug was his responsibility. Not hers.

* * *

><p>The ride passed in relative silence, before Roy finally slowed the bike down and took a turn into the car park of a large apartment complex.<p>

"Where are we going?" Megan questioned, her voice still flat.

"My place..." Roy offered, bashful.

"Oh." Megan nodded slowly, before sliding off the bike, her eyes fixed firmly to the floor.

"Yeah, come on." Roy mumbled.

The elevator ride up 14 odd floors passed in relative silence, the two heroes were both starting transfixed at the digital dial counting the floors. Finally, the lift slowed and the doors pinged open, taking the lead Roy shuffled down the hall.

"No one notices you come in?" Megan whispered, her eyes darting back to the elevator.

"Well its pretty late and there's only the one apartment on this floor."

Fumbling with the door finally Roy's 'humble' abode was revealed, stepping over the threshold the archer pulled Megan in after him.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess..."

The Martian waved him aside before walking tentatively towards one of the long, leather sofas carefully positioned across the large open plan living room. Sitting down slowly she bit her lip, unsure of what to do; following her lead, Roy sat opposite. The two superheroes remained silent, neither of them attempting to make eye contact. Neither of them attempting to speak. Roy gave the living room the once over, several take out cartons littered the floor and his large plasma was still flashing lurid images, albeit whilst on mute.

"I'm afraid of those people who dress up in the large fluffy suits." Roy blurted out, his cheeks colouring.

"Sorry?" Megan countered – confused.

"Disneyland would be my idea of hell?" Roy offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"But it wouldn't stop you from saving your friends would it?" Megan returned shrewdly.

"If they were being held hostage by Mickey Mouse; then yeah, it would."

"I appreciate the effort Roy, but its not the same thing..." Megan's brown eyes met his green as she struggled to vocalise her thoughts. "Its not like you just freeze up, become so consumed by the fear that you could watch your friends gunned down in front of you and not do anything. Not because you don't want to, but because you cant. You have no idea how that feels, to be completely useless."

"You're not useless Megan," Roy rejoined, launching himself off the sofa to land crouched at Megan's feet, his eyes gazing insistently into hers.

"But I am... all an enemy has to do is spark a flame and I freeze."

The archer frowned, "But every other time Megan? You're there for the team... and that's more than I can say."

"But..." the Martian began.

"No buts Megan. You're kind and selfless – exactly what a hero needs to be."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Instead she looked at Roy, but Megan didn't see his usual frown or Devil may care smile. She saw past that; she saw the boy that was so desperate to be a man. The boy desperate to prove himself.

"Thank you." Megan whispered. "And Roy, you saved me today... you were there for me. Today you were kind and you were selfless. Today, you were my hero."

Grasping Roy's hand Megan squeezed, her brown eyes full of sincerity as she slowly rose to her feet, pulling the archer along with her. In one fluid motion Megan wrapped her arms around Roy's torso, leaning her head against his shoulder her eyes fluttered shut. Recovering from his initial shock, Red Arrow returned her embrace – and for once, he felt worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't think the show has actually covered the whole Martians hate fire thing but I'm just going with it here. Anyway, I may want to continue this into a multi chaptered fic, I'm not sure yet! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think :) PS the above song is technically an old British folk song, the Ed Sheeran guy is covering Jamie Woon's version of it. My point being, if you want some new musical talent in your life, check out Ed's performance on Jools Holland.


	2. Pistols At Dawn

"_I wish I'd see your face below  
>I wish I'd hear you whispering low<br>But you don't live downtown no more  
>And everything must come and go"<em>

– Field Below, Regina Spektor

* * *

><p>Miss Martian rolled onto her side, crisp white sheets enveloping her body as her brown eyes snapped open. Ceiling high windows offering panoramic views swamped her<br>vision, but the morning skies were grey and rain drops were streaming thick and fast down the glass. Frowning, Megan shifted position until she was staring at uninspiring  
>egg shell. The Martian waited, but it wasn't coming – that bubble of joy that started somewhere in the vicinity of her navel, then floated up into her chest, expanding all the way until it exploded in a riot of colour. With steadily sinking feelings Megan pulled herself out from under the covers. Dragging herself from the room she gently patted down her hair, suddenly very self-conscious that she had spent the night somewhere other than Mount Justice.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy shuffled out from his bedroom, eyes half shut with the remnants of his sleep. Rubbing roughly at his eyelids the archer began his early morning ritual of coffee making. As he waited for his peculator to start gurgling, announcing the arrival of freshly made espresso, his thoughts drifted towards Megan. He and the Martian rarely spoke – in fact – he was relatively sure they only exchanged brief hellos. Well, there was that exceedingly embarrassing moment when she caught him with a bottle of scotch, alone in the training room when virtually everyone else was celebrating Kaldur's birthday. The exact conversation remained lost to him but he remembered mentioning one thing. Carl. Shaking his head, Roy poured the brewed coffee into a plain white mug; hot water, milk and sugar followed. Leaning back into the counter top he paused for a moment before taking a sip of the life giving elixir.<p>

"I never really understood humans attraction to coffee..." a quiet voice called out from across the room.

"Trust me, on late night patrols – a hot cup of joe is your best friend." Roy smiled, turning to face Megan. Inexplicably the Martian blushed – glancing down Roy laughed nervously. The female company he was used to keeping were much less bashful when it came to him in his pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry – I forgot..." Roy offered lamely. Quickly changing topic he added, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Megan replied, her eyes not quite meeting Roy's.

"No, totally fine," Roy grinned. "Well, it will be so long as I've got something to eat." The archer laughed apologetically before launching himself at the fridge. "Erm, aside from left over Thai, I have eggs. Are you ok with eggs? I'll have you know I scramble well."

"Scramble?" Megan replied, her voice raising in question.

"Right...You must have had scrambled eggs?"

Megan shook her head, her gaze curious as Roy dropped a nob of butter in heavy bottomed pan. Cracking four eggs into a large bowl he quickly whisked them, before adding milk and seasoning. Just as the butter had melted into a golden pool he added the eggs, a gentle hiss following.

"Could you get out some bread?" Roy called out over his shoulder.

"Bread?" Megan questioned.

"Right, for toast."

The Martian nodded before continuing with her assigned task – her eyes firmly glued to the slices of granary. But every so often her gaze drifted to Roy, his hair was deliciously ruffled and unkempt. His flannel trousers hung low, revealing more than Megan thought she should be seeing; firm abdominals and a fiery trail of hair leading down his stomach, only to be swallowed up by the drawstring. Coughing to herself she stared intently at the toaster, just waiting for it pop. The clattering of plates caused her to stare in Roy's direction once more; Roy was reaching up to the top shelf, his back stretched out as his arms moved above his head, each and every defined muscle rippling. Megan stared for what seemed like a full minute, admiring the contours of his well sculpted back before the delicious smell of fresh toast met her nose.

"Toast's ready," the girl called out weakly.

"Excellent," Roy smiled. Taking the perfectly browned pieces of bread he quickly plated up before leading Megan towards his rarely used dining table. Gesturing for her to sit down the two heroes sat down to breakfast together, as the archer forked perfectly cooked eggs into his mouth he tried to think of the last time he'd actually had breakfast with a girl. The red head was drawing blanks – apparently never.

"This is delicious," Megan muttered.

"One thing I can cook," Roy laughed, his green eyes bright.

"Teach me?" Megan questioned, her voice hopeful.

"If your team mates don't kill be before hand, sure – its a date."

"Why would they kill you?" Megan frowned, she was fairly certain none of Young Justice would cross the line and kill the archer, no matter what he'd done.

"I should have gone straight back with you... told them that you were fine."

"Roy!" Megan admonished, rising to her feet. "You didn't tell them? We're going back – now."

The archer took in an almighty breath, just about ready to defend himself. But instead he swallowed back his retort, he didn't want to ruin it, whatever it was

* * *

><p>Having contacted Mount Justice and then insisting that Roy accompany her back to the base, the two teens arrived to find a welcoming party assembled in the rec room – waiting for them, or more strictly Megan. Roy shifted where he stood, uneasy. His Red Arrow uniform on, quiver at his back; every bit of both his figurative and physical armour were in place, but he was still on edge. It was probably because Superboy was giving him the stink eye from across the room, for someone that had been silent about his feelings for Megan, he sure wasn't extending the same courtesy to Roy.<p>

"You should have brought Megan back here..." Kaldur finally spoke up, the Atalantean was awkward, unsure if he should or even could, discipline Roy.

"She was a little shaky," Roy shrugged, doing his utmost to remain cool. "I thought it would be easier to let her crash."

"Not your call to make." Kaldur countered, his voice growing harder.

"Look – you didn't see her. She was freaked out..."

"You let her get hurt?" This time it was Superboy who spoke, anger interlacing his words.

"Yes..." Roy blurted out before Megan could say anything. His eyes darting briefly towards the Martian before staring back at Superboy.

"Then you should have called us in, I'm invulnerable – I would have protected her. What are you? Some idiot with a bow and arrow."

"Hey!" Artemis called out, "Not that I'm disagreeing with the idiot part. Just don't dismiss his weapon, mine's the same and its saved your ass, remember?"

"I messed up but she's fine, there's no harm done." Roy interjected, balling his hand into a fist.

"No harm done – you just said she was freaking out. That's exactly like you, just trying to pass everything off. Never admitting that you might possibly be wrong." Superboy countered. Kaldur was no longer concerned with disciplining, he was more worried they were going to have a full blown fight on their hands.

"Superboy, you don't know anything about me..." Red Arrow spat, his clenched fist shaking.

"Dinah talks about you," Superboy countered, a strange smile playing across his lips.

"What the hell does Black Canary know!" Roy exclaimed, trying to remain calm, trying to push down the thoughts of betrayal.

"You couldn't get over the fact that Ollie left you behind – that he didn't want you any more."

Roy's hand was suddenly rock steady, "Don't even go there Superboy."

"You actually think you can stop me?" Superboy queried, incredulous.

Roy allowed himself a smirk before his hand reached for his quiver; quickly notching an arrow his forehead creased into a frown.

"You might be pretty near invulnerable, but believe me... A pound of C-4 exploding in your face is gonna hurt."

"Roy!" Robin jumped forward, a restraining hand flying to Red Arrow's shoulder.

"Back. Off. Grayson." the archer growled, shrugging off the Boy Wonder, his eyes never leaving those of Superboy. Instead his right arm pulled further back on the bow string as if to emphasise his point.

"It wont even scratch me." Superboy growled, his blue eyes narrowed.

"You'll forgive me if I test your word..."

"Stop. Both of you." It wasn't Kaldur, it wasn't Robin. It was Megan and she looked pissed. "Roy didn't let me get hurt, I was the idiot. He was just trying to save me the embarrassment. And all of you need to stop talking like I'm not here, I'm not a something to fight over. So just stop... please." The Martian shook her head before brushing past all those assembled towards her bedroom, Artemis hot on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok - so I went and did it, a multi chaptered fic for your (hopeful) delectation. This chap is a little short this but I hope its ok. RE Superboy and Roy - there are some latent issues here that provoked their reactions. They're not both complete jerks. Anyway, hope you liked it and let me know :)


	3. The Better Man

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice<br>You had the choice, you've made it now"_

– Falling Slowly, The Frames

* * *

><p>'Kid Flash recognised.' The robotic voice of Mount Justice's computer chimed out, announcing the arrival of the team's very own speedster. Within seconds Wally West sped around the corner, coming to rest amongst the remaining heroes.<p>

"So, what'd I miss?" Kid Flash questioned, oblivious to the testosterone fuelled tension.

"Nothing," Roy responded curtly. Lowering his bow he brushed past the younger boy, his shoulders hunched forward and his jaw set. Wally frowned, his green eyes darting towards Robin, the raven haired boy shook his head, as if to say drop it. But, the Boy Wonder should have known better, Wally was never one to drop it. Running after his older friend, Kid Flash's hand reached out and landed firmly on Roy's shoulder. The archer tensed, every fibre of his being willing himself to shrug his shoulder and move on. He didn't need to have a heart to heart with the kid... He didn't need to be told that things would be fine when everyone had cooled off. He didn't need Wally's open understanding and compassion.

"I have some spare civvies you can change in to and then we can hit this amazing diner I just discovered." Wally offered ever hopeful, his arm slowly falling away.

"Look..." Roy started. He didn't need someone to understand him. He wanted the team to be mad at him, yell at him even. Things were so much easier when he was on the defensive; that way there was no need to acknowledge his many failings.

"Roy, seriously. Superboy looks like someone, namely you, killed his puppy. Not that he has a puppy... A hypothetical puppy. Lets call him Krypto..."

"Wally!" Roy snapped, half turning to face the speedster. "Give me a minute."

"All right!" Kid Flash exclaimed, a small fist pump following.

Rolling his eyes behind the domino mask, Roy allowed himself to be lead to the small bedroom that served as Wally's home away from home.

Grabbing the proffered clothes Roy shuffled into the en suite; first came off his mask, revealing his tired green eyes. With every passing second another item of his uniform joined the mask on the toilet lid until he stood in his boxers. Staring into the mirror the archer's green orbs gazed blankly back at him, his many scars across his torso and arms glinting in the bathroom light, his Navajo tattoo coiled around his upper arm a rich black. The red head frowned, what ordinarily formed such a huge part of his identity seemed lost to him. He tried to think about the desert, the hot breeze tingling his skin as he walked across the acrid soil.

But instead there was nothing, lurching forward he clenched the basin, fighting the urge to gag. He had just threatened to blow Superboy's face off, and for what? For the sake of his ego? The archer quickly turned on the tap, feeling the cool water fall against his outstretched hands. Splashing his face, Roy let the liquid soothe him, he wasn't ready to think about Ollie... Not before he had seen Dinah. And not before Wally had forced a burger and shake on him.

* * *

><p>Megan and Artemis sat at the foot of the Martian's bed. Both of the superheroes were silent; Megan's eyes red and bloodshot, numerous tears having been shed.<p>

"I don't understand..." The green skinned girl whispered, her brown eyes swimming with a multitude of emotions. "Why would Superboy say those things? And Roy..."

Artemis sighed, she was _not_ used to this. When she had signed up for the gig she hadn't expected to end up holding her team-mate's hand and offer advice on boys. "Superboy, well... He's dealing with a lot and you've always been there for him. You're probably the least judgemental out of us all and you give unconditionally. Superboy, well, he's gotten used to you helping him. So not only are you his team-mate, you're his friend and someone he's actually learnt to care about. Seeing you possibly hurt and off spending the night with a worldly hero? Just because he doesn't talk about them all that much, doesn't mean he completely lacks any emotion." The archer sighed, "Jealously will have that..."

"Jealousy?" Megan repeated, her brown eyes wide. "But Roy and I didn't do anything to be jealous about!"

"Superboy doesn't know that..." Artemis countered shrewdly.

"Then I should go and tell him," Megan exclaimed, suddenly jumping to her feet.

"Megan," Artemis hastily called out. "I think, maybe Roy and Superboy have to work this out first. Let them beat their chests for a bit."

Nodding her head slowly Megan sunk back down on to the bed, convinced by her friend's words.

* * *

><p>One set of green eyes was desperately trying to catch a glimpse of another; so far Roy had remained obstinately shielded behind a large menu. Only a few stray red hairs visible above the faux leather border. Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he signalled for a waitress, Roy wouldn't be able to hide behind that thing forever.<p>

"Are you kids ready to order?" The waitress questioned, her voice hoarse with years of smoking.

"I think we are," Wally nodded. Pointedly coughing he kicked the boy opposite him on the shin, hard. "Roy?"

"Uh..." the archer mumbled. "Sure." Finally the menu came down and Roy's face was revealed.

"I'll take two quarter pounders and a large side of fries with a green salad and a strawberry milkshake." Wally rattled off quickly, his mouth quickly forming into a winning grin.

"Erm, the cheeseburger, fries and a glass of coke." Roy mumbled, his eyes fixed to the laminate table.

"Sure thing doll," the waitress smiled. Leaning down towards Wally, she whispered conspiratorially, "Diid he just break up with his girlfriend?"

"Something like that," Wlally nodded, sober.

The waitress nodded discreetly, before gliding towards the counter and yelling out the order.

Roy remained silent, his hands playing with the salt cellar in an obvious attempt to keep him distracted and Wally waiting.

"Roy..." the speedster started. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." the lie fell from the archer's lips on reflex.

"Bull shit." Wally called, his gaze uncharacteristically serious.

Roy sucked in his breath sharply, his hand finally ceasing it's movements. "I helped out Megan last night, she got into some trouble. I didn't exactly tell you guys and just took her to my place instead, she was kind of freaked out. So, fast forward to this morning and I try to cover for her mistake. Superboy figures I let her get hurt; so he says some stuff about Green Arrow, me being arrogant and unable to protect Megan... I obviously tell him he doesn't know shit, but he then says Dinah tells him stuff. So I kind of lose it and threaten him. Megan at this point, yells at the both of us and storms off."

Roy leaned back into the booth, the arrival of their meal a welcome relief. Having stuffed several fries into his mouth and taken a good few bites of his first burger, Wally swallowed heavily and addressed the archer.

"So, it's safe to say you both overreacted?"

"Probably," Roy conceded. "It's just what he said about Dinah. I can't believe she'd..."

"Really Roy?" Wally interrupted. "Do you think she'd tell Superboy any of that stuff because they finished talking about the weather? If she told him anything, it will have been for a good reason. Superboy was probably pissed and just said it without thinking. I mean, he sometimes looks at Megan, you know?"

"Looks at her?" Roy repeated, chomping down on his burger. Not for the first time cursing Wally's tendency to overlook the subtle workings of the heart.

"I don't mean he just looks at her. I mean, I dunno, it's not quite like how Barry looks at Aunt Iris. But it's something like that."

"You're telling me he was jealous? He got that personal because he was jealous?" Roy exclaimed, his burger waving wildly in his hand.

"Maybe?" Wally shrugged. "All I know is, the guy was raised in a really big test tube. I wouldn't be so well adjusted if it were me. Supey's not exactly had to deal with the whole spectrum of human emotions, it's like his default switch is anger. It's the easiest for him to process."

"Kind of like me..." Roy muttered, taking a pensive drag on his drink. "You're smarter than you look West."

The speedster grinned, "That's what they all say... eventually."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Roy stood in his borrowed clothes, waiting for the simulation that Superboy was currently running to end. Finally, the computer's cool voice announced Superboy's victory, quickly nipping into the room Roy approached that dark haired clone cautiously.<p>

"Uh Superboy?" Roy called out, hesitant. His muscles doing their best to disobey his brain and carry him out of the training room.

"Yes," Superboy nodded, his blue eyes steely.

"Look, Superboy, I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to."

The young powerhouse stared at the archer, his gaze indecipherable. "I probably shouldn't have reacted that way, Megan's always telling me to relax."

"No, right. Superboy..." Roy paused, "Erm, there's not something else I can call you is there? Like a name?"

"Superboy is my name..." the clone replied, somewhat confused.

Roy chuckled nervously, before sticking out his hand. "Hi, my name's Roy."

Slowly the other boy grabbed the archer's hand loosely, unsure of what to do until Roy began to pump his arm vigorously. "See, at this point you should tell me your name; like Kyle, Garfield, Victor... Conner."

"Conner..." Superboy muttered under his breath.

"Whatever you want. But the point is, I didn't know how you felt. I don't think you do even... But, Megan is special and I'd be lying if I said I couldn't see myself with her. But you need her more than I do... " With that Roy nodded and left the room, hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter goes some way to explain the boys' behaviour last chapter. Also, Wally is showing some of the insight we all know he's capable of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


	4. Rescue

"_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<br>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet"<em>

– _Set Fire To The Rain, Adele_

* * *

><p>Roy scrutinised the rows of drinks on offer in front of him, some guy in his sociology class had invited him to a party – as much beer as you could drink. Shaking his head the archer plunged his hand into the ice bucket and retrieved a cooled beer bottle, twisting off the cap he moved towards the mingling crowds of half way drunk students. Most definitely not in the mood for a college party and the requisite will they, wont they, dance around the keg; Roy found himself holed up in a corner, his green eyes giving the passers by a once over.<p>

Resting his head against the wall the red head breathed a heavy sigh, he had been out of touch with Mount Justice for about a month now; in the mean time Dinah had barged her way into his apartment at an ungodly hour, but with muffins and coffee to soften the blow. The blonde had listened with a sympathetic ear as he had lamented over his situation. He dutifully informed her of his fight with Superboy and his decision to back away from Megan, the vigilante had remained unusually silent.

Roy took a swig of his beer, wishing it were something stronger as he tried to avoid the gaze of a somewhat inebriated brunette. Her brown eyes were travelling up and down his body only to rest zoned in on his crotch, a somewhat lascivious grin pulling at her lips. Roy found himself gesturing with his beer and giving her a small nod; the more logical, less impetuous part of his brain was screaming at him to stop. Falling into bed with a sorority sister was not going to help with anything – except maybe granting him a brief respite from being him. And right now, that sounded like an OK solution. With Roy, avoidance was the preferred option.

Taking another sip of his beer and then offering a casual smile Roy literally smouldered, Edward Cullen might have had that diamond thing – but nothing beat raw sex appeal. As if an invisible rope had lassoed the girl, she began to walk towards him; her hips swinging, breasts jiggling, 19 and willing. The brunette's long, supple arm wrapped around his neck.

"Get your coat, you've pulled..." the girl whispered, a slight twang to her accent.

"Australia?" Roy questioned, his lips skimming her neck.

A throaty giggle was all he received, as her hand tugged at his – pulling him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Roy breathed heavily, his lips hovering above a toned, tanned stomach; glancing up at Isobel, he smirked. The girl's face was flushed, her head knocked back as she squirmed beneath him. About to return to his administrations, a buzzing sounded in his ear, followed by the crackling of static.<p>

"Red Arrow – we need you."

Roy dropped his head down, his forehead resting against Isobel's brown skin.

"Arrow! Get down to Star City Penitentiary, there's been a break out and the League are busy."

Growling in frustration Roy pushed himself off the bed, fumbling for his shirt and pants.

"Where are you..." Isobel began.

"Look - I have this thing and I'm going to be straight with you. I'm not going to call. Its nothing personal, I just... I just tried to pretend you were someone else, that I was someone else." Roy quickly explained, in a brief moment of clarity. Stuffing on his jeans he flashed her one more apologetic smile before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>"Did you get through to him?" Kid Flash yelled over the sound of several rounds being fired off into the concrete of the wall he had just been standing in front of. Noticing the sudden lack of high calibre bullets being sent towards him, Kid Flash grinned. Running forward he headed towards the three inmates that had been attempting to shoot at him. Jumping over a crumbled wall he dealt all three several blows to the head, replacement magazines falling from their limp hands signalled that his job was done. Zipping back towards his team mate Wally flashed him a grin.<p>

"So, did you?"

"I don't know," Kaldur offered, distracted. "We can't wait for Red Arrow, Megan and Artemis are penned down over there. We need to help them."

* * *

><p>The Martian in question shot a glance over her shoulder, several prisoners were edging closer to her and Artemis. The blonde girl's head was currently cradled in her lap; Megan gritted her teeth as she touched her hand to her head, feeling the warm stream of blood stemming from her wound. Blinking several times Megan tried to focus, throwing up a teke shield she sighed, hoping it would hold.<p>

"Megan," Kaldur's anxious voice sounded down her comm link. "We're trying to get through to you. Robin and Superboy have entered the complex..." The line cut.

Megan flinched, the smell of gunpowder meeting her nose as several semi automatics began to fire. Staring with horrified curiosity she saw the bullets speed towards her and Artemis, before abruptly slowing as if they had suddenly hit some sort temporal shift.

"Are you ok?" Megan shifted in her spot. It wasn't Kaldur, Superboy or even Wally.

"I'm fine. I think Artemis is OK, she's just unconscious."

Red Arrow nodded, before bodily lifting Artemis and swinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Hold on to me," he demanded.

Pulling out a hand-held crossbow Roy took aim at an adjacent building; only firing when he felt Megan's arms wrap around him. Sucking in a lung full of air, the archer waited for what seemed like an eternity with Megan's hot, rapid breath tickling his neck before the de-cel line began to pull them up.

"You smell of ..." Megan whispered, as the threesome landed with a thud on the rooftop.

"Beer, yeah I was at this thing," Roy muttered. His eyes staring up at the night sky. His landing had been less than graceful, the heroes were now a jumble of limbs and what felt distinctly like Megan's breasts were pressed up under his chin.

"No, Beyonce," the Martian returned. Picking herself up her cheeks flamed a bright red.

"Beyonce?" Roy queried, before quickly rolling over and checking Artemis for signs of further injury.

"Her perfume," Megan uttered.

Roy didn't answer her, instead his hand went to his ear. "Red Arrow to Aqualad. I have Miss Martian and Artemis."

"Good to hear they're safe," Kaldur replied. "Request a teleport and rendez-vous back at Mount Justice; Superboy and Robin have shut down the operation. And thanks for the help Arrow."

* * *

><p>The cold lines of the infirmary did nothing to comfort Megan, her brown eyes were fixed firmly on Artemis as she irritatedly fiddled with the treated cut on her brow. Artemis was lying on a bed, her eyes firmly shut as her progress was monitored by a number of machines. Promising herself that her team mate would not be awake any time soon, the Martian left the sick bay in search of Roy. Having promptly deposited them in the capable hands of Red Tornado the archer had gone in search of a glass of water and some solitude.<p>

"Roy?" Her voice was soft, non confrontational.

"Hey Megan..." the red head responded awkwardly; his green eyes behind the mask drifting towards her.

"You haven't been in contact recently." The Martian sighed, her fingers drifting across the cool marble counter tops.

"I've been busy," Roy replied bluntly. Inwardly flinching at his tone and the reaction it elicited from Megan. Biting her lip she avoided the archer's gaze, a slight frown flitting across her features.

"Oh, well. I'll leave you alone then." Slowly backing up she gave Roy a half-hearted smile.

"No!" the red head quickly exclaimed. "I just didn't want to intrude, you guys have a thing going on."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, the team. And Superboy and I came to an understanding." Roy clarified, a hollow grin gracing his features.

"Understanding? What do you mean Roy?" Megan prodded, her voice hardening.

"I thought it would better for you two," Roy stuttered. "If I wasn't around you as much."

"But what has our friendship got to do with anything?" Megan posited.

Roy flinched, "Maybe because our friendship affects yours with Superboy – I don't want to stand in the way of you two."

"I'm allowed more than one friend Roy..." the Martian stated slowly, trying to determine Roy's thought process.

The archer laughed, his hands running through his hair. "That argument Superboy and I had? It wasn't exactly because..."

"Roy!" The jovial tones of Wally West cut through the air. "Nice save man, we're ordering pizza. You want in?"

The archer turned back to Megan as she tried to compose her features, torn between two choices.

"Um," the red head faltered. "I probably should be getting back..."

"Sure," Wally grinned. "You in Beautiful?"

"Of course." Megan smiled, but her brown eyes were not quite as bright.

"Cool," the speedster rushed out before leaving the room in riot of blurred yellow and red.

"I'll see you around then," Roy's hand gestured casually over his shoulder.

Megan nodded, her fringe falling into her eyes and obscuring the indecipherable look that was now flitting across her features. Frowning the archer turned his back, making to leave.

"Roy,"

"Yes Megan?"

"Have a nice night..." the Martian whispered, unsure of what she had really wanted to say.

"You too."

Red Arrow sent the superheroine one last look before leaving the kitchen and Mount Justice behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. But, as always, let me know what you think :)


	5. Mistake

"_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all  
>But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall<br>Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
>But your soul you must keep, totally free"<em>  
>Awake My Soul – Mumford &amp; Sons<p>

* * *

><p>Roy Harper would be the first to admit he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Pulling up the collar of his jacket, he sent one final glance over his shoulder before diving down an alleyway. Several voices swirling through his head Red Arrow tried to shake them, ignore the pounding ache that was his conscious.<p>

With every step he took he was walking back to a life that had left him broken and beaten. He was walking back to a man that offered him a moment of pure, unadulterated bliss – oblivion in a needle. He was walking back to a man that had no scrupulous, no morals. A man Megan had so desperately tried to rid him of.

Roy stopped still, his breathing shallow, his palms clammy.

"Carl said you'd be back." Her voice was harsh – weathered from years of knocks and hardship.

"I'm not here for that Andie..." Roy muttered, his eyes darting from side to side.

Jumping down from her perch Andie landed lightly, her hollowed eyes searching for Roy in the dimming light.

"You can pretend all you want honey, but it's only a matter of time," Andie replied. Smiling she revealed a mouthful of oddly assorted teeth; some gold, some black, some missing.

"I'm not going back to that." Roy stated firmly, if only he believed it.

"Oh, so you think that girl's going to help you?"

"Leave Megan out of it..." Roy snarled, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Megan is it?" Andie chuckled. "She's too sweet for you honey, you need something more than that." Licking her lips she stepped toward Roy, unbuttoning the top of her blouse and pushing her breasts into his chest.

Tripping backwards in his haste to remove himself from Andie's presence Roy frowned. "I don't need what you can offer me either. Any of it."

"If you say so sweetheart," sending Roy a parting wink Andie walked into the darkened hallway of a dilapidated building.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Roy stood alone, his head spinning; a part of him desperate to follow Andie. Shuddering Roy dragged himself back towards the main road and the bright streetlights. Turning left the archer headed home, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, its chime sounded throughout the apartment and roused Roy from his fitful slumber. Jolting upright, his arms and legs flailing, the red head pulled himself off the sofa; hastily straightening out his shirt he headed towards the threshold. Wrenching open the door, he squinted under the harsh, fluorescent lighting of the hallway. Standing in front of him was a girl, Roy's first reaction was to smile – she was cute.<p>

"Can I come in?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Uh..." Roy stuttered. Here was a girl he had never met (or he was pretty sure he had never met) asking for entrance to his apartment.

"Hello Megan!" the teen suddenly cried. "It's me Roy...I've just come from school."

The archer jumped backwards, his eyes widening in recognition. "Oh, right. Come in." Megan breezed past him; her peachy coloured skin returning to its natural green. The archer swallowed heavily, hoping fervently Megan wouldn't be mentally probing him mind any time soon. Miss Martian was in a cheerleader's outfit, complete with pom-poms. Megan was dressed as a cheerleader, Megan was a cheerleader – Roy's head was about to implode at the sheer magnitude of the situation.

"So... what brings you to Star City?" Roy questioned lightly, doing his best to act nonchalant.

"I was in the neighbourhood?"

"That rarely works when two people live in the same city Megan, let alone across a state." Roy replied, a grin tugging at his mouth.

Megan chuckled, before sobering and meeting Roy's gaze. "I wanted to..."

"Would you like a drink?" the archer exclaimed. "I actually have a stocked fridge this time."

Rushing into the kitchen Roy yanked open the steel fridge and began shouting out various choices for Megan's benefit.

"Oh... iced tea would be fine." Megan breathed.

Spinning round Roy gulped; the Martian was standing far too close – in a cheerleader uniform.

"Peach or lemon?" the red head veritably squeaked.

"Peach." Megan uttered distractedly. "Roy, I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh sure. Ice?"

"Please," Megan nodded.

Grinning, Roy slid out from the confined space between the fridge and Megan, to grab a tumbler from one of the many kitchen cabinets. Cracking open the can and pouring it into the glass he neatly sidestepped Megan and went for the freezer.

"Roy!" The Martian shouted out.

"Yes?" The archer replied with trepidation.

"Stop."

Roy nodded his assent, his hands jumping into his pockets.

"I came over because I thought we could maybe do something..."

"Do something?" Roy replied, unsure of where Megan wanted to take things.

"Right, hang out. Wally said he was over here the other week..."

"Yeah, we just watched the game and ate chips. Nothing really special."

"No, but it's what friends do and..."

The glass came near to spilling as Roy's hand shook – oh God, he was too sober for this.

"Well I figured you wouldn't be into the whole sport thing," Roy muttered apologetically.

"No, but I found this new recipe for brownies and I thought we could make them?" Megan asked, hopeful.

"Brownies?" Roy repeated. "I guess, but I don't think I really have anything to..."

The archer held back a wince, hoping that due to his inability to make anything rise (in the oven) would scupper the Martian's plans. Spending time with Miss Martian, especially since Wally, by some clandestine means, had discovered that Superboy, or rather Conner, had started holding Megan's books; equalled bad idea.

"Don't worry..." Megan sang, before heaving a large bag onto the counter top. "I came prepared," the green skinned girl beamed. She was apparently oblivious to any of the reticence that Roy was currently feeling.

Biting his lip Red Arrow tried not to think about the way Megan's rah-rah skirt skimmed her thighs or her bare, shapely legs that seemed to end at her armpits. Turning round Megan thrust a large mixing bowl at Roy's chest.

"This'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, a steaming batch of crispy yet slightly gooey goodness was revealed to the superheroes. Megan was all smiles as she quickly cut into the pudding, handing a plate to Roy she grinned. Digging into the baked good Roy gave an appreciative groan.<p>

"You like it?" Megan leaned forward, eagerly anticipating his response.

"Mhmm."

"Oh good. Artemis told me that burning things wasn't exactly the right way."

"She's right there," Roy confirmed. "You and blondie friends then?"

"Of course, we're team mates," Megan paused as she deliberated her next words. "You don't seem to like her much."

"I..." Roy began, before frowning, unsure. "It's not jealousy, GA has every right to move on. I did. I just... Look, I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"You can tell me Roy. You don't seem to have anyone else that you can talk to."

"Hey! Wally's a surprisingly deep thinker," Roy defended.

Megan sent him a dubious look, the archer laughed.

"You know, I think you're spending too much time with me. You're loosing your innocent streak."

"And you're avoiding," Megan shot back shrewdly.

Roy laughed, "You got me." Coughing ever so slightly the archer straightened up, "Artemis has some skeletons in her closest and I don't think she's being entirely honest about them."

Megan raised a delicate eyebrow, "Can the same be said for you?"

The archer gave a hollow chuckle, "You got me again."

"Roy..." Megan started. Her hand reached out to grab Roy's as her brown eyes bored into his green.

The archer felt a kick in the vicinity of his navel; swallowing heavily he addressed the Martian. "Megan, you can't stay here... I think I'm going to do something stupid.

"What?"

Roy didn't say anything, his hands leaving Megan's before cupping her face. Bending down ever so slightly he pressed his lips against hers. Soft, pink and yielding; Megan was everything he had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Recently watched 'Targets' - so there are a couple of nods to the episode here! Anyway hope you guys like it :) And let me know what you think!


	6. East Of Eden

_"And they say _  
><em>She's in the Class A Team <em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydream <em>  
><em>Been this way since 18 <em>  
><em>But lately her face seems <em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting <em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries <em>  
><em>And they scream <em>  
><em>The worst things in life come free to us <em>  
><em>Cos we're just under the upperhand <em>  
><em>And go mad for a couple of grams <em>  
><em>And she don't want to go outside tonight <em>  
><em>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland <em>  
><em>Or sells love to another man <em>  
><em>It's too cold outside <em>  
><em>For angels to fly <em>  
><em>Angels to fly"<em>

The A Team - Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>Roy seemed to be stuck, Megan's mouth was still pressed up against his and surprisingly he hadn't heard any screams of protest followed by a particularly hard mental slap. It seemed that the Martian was taking it considerably well. But with each second his desires for Megan were growing stronger, his hands were itching to travel down to her small waist and pull her in closer.<p>

It would be but a moments work to place her on the kitchen counter top, have her legs wrap around his hips as he gently tugged at her top. The red head reined in his thoughts as he felt a familiar tugging in his nether regions. He wasn't about to seduce the girl in the middle of his kitchen; best reserve that sort of behaviour for a later date.

The archer knew that this was bad, stupid, wrong even; he couldn't pass this off as 'just a kiss' – not with her. Finally, the more logical, sensible part of his brain kicked in; pulling himself backwards Roy breathed heavily. Megan looked to be in a state of shock, her brown eyes not quite focusing. Despite the situation Roy couldn't help but mentally congratulate himself, he might have been labelled a player, or sometimes, when the critics were feeling particularly harsh, a slut. But he did know how to kiss.

"I..." Roy stuttered. "I have to go."

With those words the archer bolted. Leaving a breathless, confused alien, alone in his apartment.

* * *

><p>Within seconds Roy was standing in the atrium of Mount Justice, the computer announcing his arrival. Rushing into the rec room Roy's eyes frantically sought out a shock of red hair bobbing above the sofa.<p>

"Wally!" he called out, hoping that speedster would wiz around the corner, chocolate bar in hand. As it turned out, his fellow red head was either deaf or still at home in Central City.

"Wally is not here," came a stoic voice from behind him. Spinning round Roy gulped; there in his ubiquitous black tee-shirt stood Superboy.

"Um..." Roy began, his voice faltering. The archer tried to keep his face as neutral looking as possible, quite a challenge when he kept fantasizing about his possible demise at the hands of Conner. If the guy was attuned to Megan's favourite brand of perfume and one of his powers was smell, prefixed by super – he was dead. "That's fine. I'll just..."

"Roy, is there anything that I can help you with?" It was Kaldur, still dripping wet from his afternoon swim.

"Well," the archer started. His eyes sliding towards Conner, the clone had yet to add anything further to the few words he had spoken earlier.

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes?" Aqualad quickly suggested

"Cool," Roy grinned nervously. "Uh, see you around Conner?"

The clone nodded, his gaze impenetrable.

* * *

><p>The two other boys long gone, Conner remained where he stood; for some unknown reason Roy was still acting oddly around him. Despite having offered up an olive branch the archer was still behaving as if there was some unspoken rift between the two heroes. Superboy frowned, admittedly his response to Megan's absence from Mount Justice had been an overreaction – but he cared about her. It would have been the same for any other teammate...<p>

Conner sighed, Roy was of the opinion that Megan meant more to him that he actually realised. Surely if anyone knew how he felt then it was him, not some misguided ex sidekick who clearly had abandonment issues. Conner allowed himself a wry smile, perhaps, out all of them; it was Roy who was most likely to understand.

Another announcement by the base's computer roused him from his reverie, soon after Megan walked slowly up to him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Megan?" Conner called out, concerned.

"Oh – hi." The green skinned girl glanced up towards him, but her brown orbs failed to make eye contact.

"I missed you after school," Superboy tried his best to sound casual. But in truth, he had been eager to discover where his teammate had disappeared to.

"I went to see a friend," the Martian replied slowly.

Still not quite her usual effervescent self, Conner prodded further.

"Someone you met at school?"

The Martian shook her head before wandering into the kitchen and placing a large Tupperware box onto the counter.

"Oh?" Conner forced out, trying his best to keep his tone in check.

"I thought Roy could do with some company," Megan rushed out quickly. Unsure of why she was tiptoeing around the subject, there was nothing wrong with spending the afternoon with a friend. Well, maybe it was time to reassess a friendship when you end up in a lip lock.

Megan flushed; the memory of Roy's lips against hers was still fresh. She could still feel his calloused hands cupped around her face as the unmistakable scent of fresh laundry and something uniquely masculine washed over her. The Martian bit her lip, she was sure that when she had approached Roy it was because she wanted to help him, be there for him... In fairness he had tried to warn her, perhaps a little too late. He had taken her first kiss and had given her fireworks.

* * *

><p>Roy stood overlooking the ocean, scuffing his boot against the ground he sighed. He just had to do it, didn't he? Self control wasn't one of his strong suits it seemed, the archer growled in frustration. The kiss had been good, maybe even amazing. But now he had probably lost the friendship Megan had been so keen on offering. Slumping down onto a bench Roy tried to let his thoughts go, what he needed was a good few hours with his old bow and a target half way down a field.<p>

Elbows resting on his legs, head cradled in his lap – Roy closed his eyes. Instead of blocking out his thoughts in favour of a blank nothing, he was met by her searching brown eyes. Forcing his eyes back open Roy checked his watch, desperate to find a distraction, a distraction from his thoughts of Megan, a distraction from the thoughts that lead him towards Andie and her tourniquet.

"Roy?" Kaldur's reassuring voice sounded out from the door.

The archer turned around, his green eyes clearing at the sight of the reliable Atlantean

"Is there anything wrong?" Aqualad questioned, walking to his part time teammate.

"Nothing wrong, per se..." Roy replied, struggling to find the right words to begin with.

"What does it concern?"

"Megan," Roy rejoined quickly.

"Megan? Is she alright?" Kaldur asked hurriedly, worry creeping into his voice.

"She's fine... Well I think she is. She might not be because I kind of did something..." Roy stuttered. "Look – you don't have to hear about this. I mean we save the world together but heart to hearts?"

Kaldur laughed, "Megan isn't the only one who reserves judgement."

The archer groaned, he reasoned that it was like pulling off a plaster. Gritting his teeth he forced out three words, "I kissed her."

There was a sharp inhalation of breath courtesy of the Atlantean and Roy bit back a hiss. This was not the reaction he had been hoping before. Sure, claps on the back followed by a round of drinks were always out of the question, but some attempt at sympathy would have been appreciated.

* * *

><p>Superboy was still looking uncertainly at Megan; but she was stoutly ignoring him, instead she busied herself with the task of making dinner.<p>

"Roy and Kaldur are both here, do you think maybe..." Conner started, Dinah had told him it wouldn't hurt to be a little more social.

"Roy's here?" Megan questioned and despite her best efforts to prevent it, her voice raised a decibel or two.

"Yeah, he was looking for Wally," Conner supplied.

Megan smiled; perhaps the speedster was a deep thinker after all. Placing down the knife she had been using to chop up salad she stepped back, resolving that an invitation to dinner would not be completely out of place.

"I'm just going to find them, see if they do want to join us."

Conner nodded, apparently, the downside of being more social – no more one-on-one dinner dates with Megan.

* * *

><p>Roy was now pacing in front of the seated Aqualad, reeling off all the reasons why he and Megan couldn't happen. She was young and maybe a little naïve, he <em>really<em> wasn't. Superboy needed her – the kid was angry, not through any fault of his own. He never had the luxury of making the choices that landed Roy in the not so proverbial gutter.

"Roy," Kaldur interjected. "Perhaps you ought to let Megan decide?"

The archer stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face his friend, breathing deeply he spoke. "Maybe I don't want to know the answer."

"And deny you both possible happiness?" Aqualad countered quickly, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Why would she want be with me Kal?" the archer whispered.

"You're a good man Roy..." the other hero began, unsure of where the sudden crisis in confidence had sprung. "You are very competent in the field, Ollie taught you well."

The red head gave a harsh, derisive laugh. "Saving the girl and looking good in spandex don't make up for everything else."

"Everything else?" Kaldur questioned, frowning.

"What else a dark corners for? Doing dark deeds." Roy rasped out, his vision swimming.

"I don't understand..."

"No, maybe it's better that way," Roy reasoned. His voice returning to its normal register as the panic began to subside.

"Roy, Kaldur?"

The two boys turned around sharply, there in the dying sunlight was Megan. The soft light granting her loose-flowing brown hair, a glowing, incandescent quality.

"Good evening M'gann," Kaldur returned, ever his polite self.

Megan smiled, but her eyes went straight past the Atlantean's to land on Roy's tense figure.

"Conner and I were wondering if you two would like to have dinner with us."

"Of course," Kaldur returned smoothly, offering a gracious smile.

Roy had failed to answer, something that was not lost on Megan. Looking expectantly toward the archer she hoped to prompt him further. Instead Roy stood for what seemed like a full minute, thoughts flying wildly through his head.

"I..." the red head started, so very tempted by her offer. An evening of joking with friends – what could be more normal?

Finally the words came, "I have a thing."

* * *

><p>In the quiet backstreet, the light provided by Mount Justice and its residence offered little comfort and no protection. This was a world apart from the one occupied by capes and tights. This was their world, and now maybe his. Hands thrust into pockets; Roy took the slow, shuffling steps of a dead man walking. What was the point in trying when he'd always end up back here? Every time he would dance the ill-fated steps until he ended up at their door.<p>

"I knew you'd come back honey," Andie's coarse voice reverberated off the sullied bricks. "They always do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah guys... I found Superboy really difficult to write, so I apologize if it comes off as kind of funny. Anyway - I hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think.


	7. The Arrow War

"_You cry out in your sleep,_

_All my failings exposed._

_And there's a taste in my mouth,_

_As desperation takes hold._

_Just that something so good_

_Just can't function no more."_

- Love Will Tear Us Apart, Joy Division

* * *

><p>Roy's entire frame shook, his eyes half closed as he waited. Andie had disappeared into the next room, promising she would come back with exactly what he wanted. The red head resisted his urge to gag; he wasn't sure whether she meant sex or the drugs.<p>

Finally the door across the room creaked slowly open, but instead of Andie's bare feet padding across the worn carpet, two steel-capped boots tread across the floor. Roy's eyes flitted upward, his shoulders and back tightening at the sight; there was no mistaking the gait. Carl was here to pay a visit – he always liked to look in on his investments.

"I thought you were back on the straight and narrow Harper?" Carl savoured the words with childlike relish as his voice cut through the air.

The archer didn't reply, instead his eyes stayed firmly fixed to the peeling beige paint of the far wall.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Carl taunted, his teasing voice laced with an unmistakable menace.

Roy grunted – he wouldn't give Carl the satisfaction of provoking a reaction.

"You're quiet now _Speedy_, but after Andie's administered her own brand of medicine, you'll be singing just like that canary you always seem to talk about."

Roy's head snapped up, his green eyes no longer staring blankly, but wide with a mix of fear and disgust.

"Oh that's right kid, we know all about her ... And where do you think I learnt that little tid-bit about Miss Martian?" Carl laughed, his eyes cold.

"I..." Roy stuttered, slumping backwards. Head spinning, he fought back the impulse to throw up. Every second Megan had suffered at Carl's hands was because of him and there was no telling how much he had divulged – what he told them about Dinah. The archer grit his teeth, he was a liability every time the needle broke his skin.

"Don't worry kid, you just keep coming back here and eventually you're not gonna care what you say, s'long as you get your next hit." Carl grinned, his eyes dancing with victory.

With a monumental effort Roy raised his head, his lip curling into a sneer. The guilt and fear he had been so close to drowning in were gradually subsiding, now a far more familiar emotion was beginning to surface. Anger was seeping in at the cracks, and Roy embraced it. Keeping his arms firmly locked at his sides he rose to his feet.

"I'm not coming back..."

Just as the words left his mouth the archer felt an exquisite sense of relief wash over him – he was in control. He didn't need it.

Carl's breath caught momentarily in his throat before he was consumed with laughter. "Right, so what are you doing here exactly Roy?"

The archer's jaw clenched as he refused to speak, his lips tightly pursed Roy made to move past Carl.

"Really? That's it; you think you can turn up here for some bullshit test before leaving? I was only going to let you live if you were buying. If you're not here to keep my pockets lined then I don't see no point in you being around, period." Carl threatened, his hand smacking into the red head's chest, driving him backwards.

* * *

><p>Dinah Lance bit her lip, having let herself into Red Arrow's apartment she had found it empty; his costume still hung up, his cell phone discarded and his comms link deactivated. The vigilante pushed her finger to her communicator and waited for a line to open up.<p>

"Black Canary to Mount Justice – come in."

Frowning, the blonde waited for a nervous two seconds before a response chimed through.

"Aqualad here, over."

"Kaldur, do you have a location on Roy? I'm at his apartment, all his gear's here but he's not."

"He was at Mount Justice about an hour ago – he said he had something to do..." Kaldur's eyes narrowed. "Is everything ok?"

Dinah's breath hitched in her throat, she was tempted to involve Kaldur, but Roy didn't accept help easily. Besides, Roy was family and she would be the one to help him.

"Nothing I can't handle, thanks."

Dinah's hand dropped to her side and the line went dead; she was half tempted to call in Ollie. Quickly dismissing the idea Dinah sighed, Roy's mentor never did understand, at times it seemed like he never even tried to. Walking towards the front door the vigilante gave the flat one last glance before disappearing into the night. Her sole mission – to bring her boy in from the cold.

* * *

><p>Kaldur shut down the link, a frown settling across his brow. It was evident that Black Canary was concerned, but for whatever reason, unwilling to share the burden. The Young Justice leader lent backwards in his chair, his eyes fluttering shut. The conversation he'd had with Roy was playing on his mind: <em>dark deeds<em>. Whatever Roy had been alluding to most probably had something to do with Dinah's current state of worry.

Aqualad released the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding; there was nothing that he could do. Dinah hadn't asked for his help – surely when it came to Roy Harper, Black Canary knew best.

* * *

><p>Across town the archer was weighing up his options; forgo all violence and hope for the best, or, he could just deck the guy. Roy made a snap decision; pulling back his arm he promptly threw his fist into Carl's face. Taken unawares the man tottered on his feet, not quite losing his balance. Without giving the thug time to recover Red Arrow pivoted on his left foot, his right leg coming round to land to squarely in Carl's chest, sending him careening into a rickety old chair.<p>

Carl gave a low chuckle, before heaving his large frame into a fighting stance. With a guttural yell he was running towards Roy, both hands clasped they began swinging through the air. Brute force, coupled with his gained momentum had Carl's fists connect with Roy's jaw with a sickening thud. Flying back through the air, the red head's vision swam as he tried to shake his consciousness back into gear. Finally, in a great feat of aerial gymnastics, Roy pulled his legs back over his head as he fell through the air, eventually coming to land on his feet.

Buckling slightly, the archer used his hand to steady himself, but Carl was not that forgiving. Powering towards Roy, he attempted to land his foot in the red head's ribs. Dropping to the ground before quickly rolling onto his side Roy caught the offending limb. Springing to his feet, he gave an almighty tug, throwing the pusher off balance. A quick barrage of jabs had Roy back in control of the grudge match.

However, it was a small victory, grabbing one of the shards of wood that were now strewn across the floor Carl swung it. His right arm coming up to protect his face, Roy winced in pain as a large splinter dug into his forearm. Gasping for breath as the needle like wood pierced his skin, Roy pushed through the pain. Instead of the mind numbing, heroin fuelled oblivion; Roy was powered by adrenaline. Charing forwards he tackled Carl to the ground, just missing the corner of a glass coffee table. His head cracking against the wooden floor Carl's eyes began to swim; with one final yell, Roy delivered a devastating blow to Carl's face. The man's body slumped beneath him and the archer slid to the floor.

* * *

><p>Killing the engine to her bike, Dinah removed her helmet and swung her leg over the seat to land firmly on the cold tarmac. Straightening out her jacket Dinah's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting as she made her way towards a dilapidated brown stone. But instead of pushing open the old wooden door, walking down the dank corridors to find a sparsely decorated room full of writhing bodies; the front door creaked on its hinges. Dropping back a couple of steps the blonde waited for whoever was about to emerge. A shock of red head hair alerted her to the arrival of Roy, darting forwards her arms quickly wrapped around the archer's torso.<p>

"Are you ok?" Dinah whispered, her hand rubbing slow circles across Roy's back.

"I'm..." the red head started, his voice faltering. "No."

Dinah breathed heavily, looking towards the night sky she tried to prevent an onset of tears – now she had to be strong. Guiding the younger hero towards her bike she quickly scrambled on, gesturing for Roy to get on behind her. Kick starting the engine she tried not to grimace at the sight of Roy's bloodied face. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, he usually wore his mask of brazen confidence so well.

"Ollie's place is closest..." the blonde offered, pausing to gauge the teen's reaction.

"No – Mount Justice," Roy mumbled, his chin buried in his chest.

Nodding her assent, Dinah gunned the engine.

* * *

><p>The computer of Mount Justice announced two heroes in quick succession, without waiting for any curious Young Justice members Dinah quickly pulled Roy towards the infirmary. The cut in his arm looked nasty and she didn't want to run the risk of it getting infected. The archer was strangely compliant, allowing for Dinah to lead him down the many winding corridors.<p>

"Dinah!"

The blonde visibly winced; turning round her blue eyes were confronted with a pair of concerned green. Soon after a pair of brown joined them. Dinah bit back a groan.

"Megan," she began, her voice catching. Turning she tried again, "Wally..." Her voice was firm, her blue eyes like shards of ice as she tried to convey everything with one glance. Miss Martian merely frowned, but understanding soon flashed across Wally's face.

"We'll wait outside for you." The speedster quickly offered, gently nudging Megan in the side, pre-empting any form of protest from the Martian.

Exhaling a lungful of air, Dinah offered the two a tight smile.

* * *

><p>Once in the infirmary Dinah couldn't hold back any longer, hot tears began to fall down her cheeks as she busied herself with finding the right bandages. Roughly wiping away the salty droplets she sniffed, Roy's wounds looked a hundred times worse under the harsh lights. Cleaning the various cuts she sneaked a look at the archer, he had remained silent during her exchange with Wally and didn't look like he'd be speaking any time soon. Pushing through her anxiety the blonde continued with her task.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There we have it folks! Another chapter... I hope I portrayed Dinah right, I do love the Pretty Bird. Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think :)


	8. Catharsis

"_Oh sometimes the blues is just a passing bird_

_And why can't that always be_

_Tossing aside from your birches crown_

_Just enough dark to see_

_How you're the light over me"_

– The Dreamer, The Tallest Man on Earth

* * *

><p>The archer rolled onto his side – his eyes screwed shut as he tried to avoid any chance of talking with Dinah. He couldn't look at her, the guilt was biting at him, his stomach churning as he tried to come to terms with what he had done. Once again Dinah had saved his ass, always looking out for the archer, it would be another long night for her to sit up with him.<p>

"You can look at me you know," the blonde commented mildly, scooting her chair forward.

Roy maintained his silence, resisting the urge to roll her eyes Black Canary leaned in towards the bed. With a surprising tenderness, for such a ruthless fighter, Dinah's arm extended, her hand lightly touching Roy's fiery locks.

"It's ok Roy – none of us are perfect. And you know that I wont judge you for going back to that place."

"It's not about that Di," Roy muttered into his pillow. The guilt once more bubbling, he didn't deserve this, not when he could have compromised her civilian identity.

"Then why are you so..." frowning, the vigilant paused, willing herself to tread lightly.

Roy rolled onto his back, Dinah's hand falling from its grip at the crown of his head. Staring up at the strobe lighting the archer's eyes began to sting – he chose to focus on the pain. It was strangely comforting.

"I..." the red head started, he wasn't sure where to begin – how to tell her that thanks to his addiction he may have exposed some of her most important secrets. "Carl told me something, when I was there – it stopped me from... Shooting up."

"What was it Roy?" Dinah questioned, her hand hovering over his shoulder, unsure of whether he would appreciate the contact.

"I..." Roy sucked in his breath sharply. Was he ready to see the look of disgust flicker across Dinah's face; was he ready to lose her warmth? The archer wrung the duvet between his hands, was he really that selfish? Finally, the words tumbled from his lips.

"Carl told me something – he said that whenever I've been, you know, high. I've said things... Things about you, Megan, maybe Ollie; but I don't know what exactly."

Black Canary chocked back a gasp, running her fingers through her hair she tried to rally her thoughts. Resting her elbows against the side of Roy's bed in order to cup her chin, she eyed the boy opposite her.

"He could have been bluffing," Dinah suggested. "If our identities have been compromised, Carl's the kind of guy that would go to the highest bidder."

"You don't have to make me feel better Dinah," Roy muttered, almost resentfully.

"Look kid, this isn't just for your satisfaction. Carl knows about Megan's fear of fire, and he could have been sitting on that for months, it was only when Megan confronted him that he actually used it against her. I don't think he's interested in coming after us and like I said, if he knew about all our identities we would have heard about it by now." Dinah leant back into her chair, hoping that would be enough to convince the both of them.

"He could just be sitting on the information, waiting to expose us when it suits him best," Roy countered.

"Roy..."

"It's not pessimism Dinah, it's pragmatism."

The blonde smiled ruefully, "When did you get so old?"

The red head cracked a small smile, "Maybe I'm not as bad at it as I thought I was."

"Bad at what?" Dinah questioned, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Pragmatism."

"Where did you get the idea you were _bad _at being pragmatic?" The blonde shot back, her forehead creasing.

"Oh, something Lex Luthor said to me," Roy responded, offhand.

"Lex Luthor?" the vigilante repeated slowly. "Didn't know you guys were having heart to hearts."

"What can I say, Ollie was busy," the archer did his best to smile. The red head had intended his remark to be a joke, but he couldn't help the edge of bitterness that crept in. It was not lost on the blonde.

"He's..." Dinah tired to hide the exasperation in her voice. And they thought Bruce was the stubborn one.

"It's fine, let's stick to this can of worms," Roy quickly interjected. Pulling himself into a sitting position the archer winced, his wounds whilst none fatal, were extremely uncomfortable.

Dinah smiled, "If you're up for it there are some people that want to see you."

Noticing Roy's now panic-stricken features Black Canary squeezed his hand.

"Relax, they'll understand."

* * *

><p>Making sure the door was firmly shut behind her, Black Canary pressed her finger to her Justice League comm link.<p>

"Black Canary to Watchtower."

"Watchtower, here. What can I do for you?" the calm voice of the Martian Manhunter sounded down the line.

"Can you put me through to Batman? Thanks J'onn."

"Affirmative."

Walking towards the training room Dinah waited as the line went dead and was soon followed by a series of crackles. Slowly removing her leather jacket the blonde began a number of stretches, before she wrapped her wrists.

"What?" a harsh voice barked, interruptions were not taken lightly.

"We have a problem..." Dinah started. Even after years of working with him, he still managed to make her feel like a rookie.

"_We_?" the voice questioned. Black Canary could almost feel the stare on the back of her neck.

"Yes. Some information regarding my identity may be compromised. I don't think the guy's actually going to use it..."

"Patch me through the coordinates of his location."

"What are you going to do?" Dinah asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I operate on the basis that criminals are a suspicious and cowardly lot."

The line went dead, Dinah smiled grimly before throwing her fist into a punch bag.

* * *

><p>Megan shifted the enormously large bouquet of flowers that were currently resting on her hip, grappling with a wicker basket full of baked goods, she attempted to open the door leading to the infirmary. Letting out a small grunt of frustration she tried again, pressing her body against the door as she nudged the door handle uselessly.<p>

"Hello Megan!"

The Martian suddenly dropped the two items she had been struggling with, only to catch them with her teke, both hands now free she easily opened the door. Walking towards the one occupied bed she positively beamed – she had read somewhere that positive energy often helped with an individual's convalescence.

"I brought you some things, I believe it is customary on Earth to present these items when someone is in hospital."

"Uh, thanks Megan," Roy replied. Hastily placing one of the many chocolate bars Wally had presented him with on the bedside table.

Noticing his actions the Martian visibly deflated. "I see Wally has already given you all the sustenance you could possibly want. I can just, throw these away I suppose..."

"No, Megan wait!" Roy quickly exclaimed. Lurching towards the Martian he immediately regretted his actions. Hissing in pain Roy fell back onto the pillows – he'd be out of action for a couple of days and brining down a whole world of hurt on a would be rapist, his usual release valve, would not be advisable.

"Roy are you ok?" Megan quickly dumped her gifts on the foot of the bed before hovering nervously over the injured hero.

I'm fine... Don't throw the stuff away. I appreciate that both of you took the effort." Cracking one eye open the red head gave Megan a crooked smile. "But if this were a competition, you'd probably win, you baked all of it – Wally went to the store."

Megan smiled, her cheeks glowing with happiness. Sending Roy a sidelong glance she added, "I'd win?"

The red head chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "We have a saying here on Earth: it's the thought that counts."

Megan flushed, "Don't tell Wally I said that – he might be upset that I am significantly the better gift giver."

At those words Roy out right laughed, clutching his stomach he leaned forward trying his best to keep breathing as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Roy?" Megan inquired; sitting next to the red head she tried to get his attention. "Did I say something funny?"

The archer shook his head before rasping out, "No, not really..."

Another wave of giggles crashed over him and he was lost to Megan for another minute.

Gasping for breath the archer grimaced in pain as he finally brought his laughter under control.

"I needed that," Roy breathed quickly.

Glancing up, the hero gave a small jump; Megan was once more very close – she apparently didn't get personal space. He wondered how Connor handled it, oh right; he was in love with her. Realising he hadn't said anything for a good while and that he probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the archer tried to formulate a sentence.

"Hi," he squeaked. _Smooth _Harper, _real smooth_, the archer mentally chastised as Megan's brow knitted together.

"I thought you said 'Hi' at the beginning of a conversation... Have I been getting it wrong?"

Roy shook his head; stalling for time as his mouth still seemed to be on strike. He had to say something! She was probably here to let him down easy, tell him it would best if they didn't see each other. A lump caught in his throat; strangely the thought did not sit well with him.

"Oh, well good," Megan nodded. "Roy... I was wondering if we should discuss what happened between us."

The archer's eyes slid past Megan's face to land on the flickering television.

"Sure," Roy nodded.

"I always thought that we were friends," the Martian soldiered valiantly on.

Finally the archer snapped his head round, "We can just forget it ever happened."

"Oh," Megan whispered. "Are you embarrassed by what happened?"

"No, of course not..." Roy breathed deeply, in for a penny, in for a pound. "I kissed you because I wanted to, I mean _really_ wanted to. I've been with girls before, blondes, brunettes... Whatever! It was always just fun with them, especially as there were absolutely no expectations. But with you? I couldn't just mess around with you – you deserve better and it's something that I can't give you. I want to be with you, but I don't think the best I have to offer you is good enough. You deserve someone who's worthy of you, and that's not me."

Quickly shutting his mouth Roy clenched his jaw, it was done – she'd understand, she'd leave. He was alone.

"You're not alone," Megan whispered, her hand coming up to cup Roy's cheek.

"Did you just..."

The Martian shook her head, "I've learnt not to read peoples minds, but when someone shouts out their thoughts, if that makes sense, I can't help but hear them."

Roy nodded, acutely aware of Megan's thumb tracing small circles across his skin.

"Megan..."

"No, Roy. You're convinced that you're doing the honourable thing and you are. But I believe there was a whole movement called feminism; men don't have to rescue virtuous women whilst they extol the qualities of King Arthur. Everyone is allowed flaws and it's those imperfections that people fall in love with."

The archer blinked, unsure of what to say, still trying to process what the Martian had just said.

Megan blushed sheepishly, "I've been reading a lot..."

"Oh," the archer nodded.

"Roy – I understand that you might think you don't deserve me, but I'm not perfect and you obviously don't see what I do." Megan uttered, as her hand gently pressed against Roy's chest.

"Megan..." Roy stuttered, his pupils dilating.

"Shhh," the Martian whispered, leaning closer. And as if it were the most natural thing in the world, her lips were brushing against Roy's.

The archer was momentarily lost in the moment, as Megan sank towards him, their kiss deepening. Megan's breasts were pressed to his chest as her eager hands fumbled for a grip in his hair. Finally, Roy came to his senses, his hands landing on her shoulders, pushing her off him.

"No... Megan. You don't understand – what happened with Carl was my fault. I told him about the fire." Roy let loose a shuddering sigh. If she was ever going to truly forgive him, she had to know the whole truth.

Megan sprang backwards, her eyes clouded. Without further words she took off, flying from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alrighty folks! Another chapter, found this a little tricky but I hope it comes off ok. Anyway, let me know what you think! :)


	9. Icarus

"_Oh my God, and who were these friends of yours? They let you get away with that?"_

"_They had to."_

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I said, 'Sorry guys, I gotta see about a girl.'" _

_- _Will/Sean, Good Will Hunting

* * *

><p>Megan floated, the sun's dying rays caressing her smooth cheeks, but it offered little comfort. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear the Martian blinked. One small droplet of moisture clung to her thick eyelashes, finally the irresistible pull of gravity won out – the first tear was shed and Megan sobbed.<p>

Memories of the fire came thick and fast, such was the intensity of the flames she found it hard to keep her form, her cells pooling into a green pile of genetic material. Biting her lip Megan tried to pull herself away from the memory, back to the cool air and the freedom of flight. She wasn't suffering at the hands of Carl; she was cocooned in the safety of Mount Justice.

Finally, Megan's eyes opened, the flaming ball of life giving fire was falling into the sea, the water colouring a deep, blood red. The Martian sighed, her thoughts drifting towards Roy, it was the archer that had given up her weakness – Roy betrayed her. Balling her hand into a fist the Martian willed herself to fly higher, away from the complicated mess. If one flew high enough everything and everyone would become specks. Squinting, the green skinned girl shied away from the sun's stare. But then, there was always the risk of flying too high, so high she'd get burned. The wind was now picking up speed, instead of gentle brushes; the breeze was tugging at her hair, eager for play.

Crossing one arm across her chest, Megan forced herself to dive back into the tangle of emotions that occupied her brain. Were Roy's actions really a betrayal? He didn't mean to... He can't have done? Megan's vision swam, doing her best to focus; she resumed her previous train of thought. There was no malice in Roy's actions, and he had done his best to save her. Megan grit her teeth, besides, she ran headlong into a situation she had no real knowledge of. At the end of the day it was her naivety... her arrogance, that landed her in the hole

* * *

><p>Roy hauled his legs over the side of the bed, his feet hitting the cool tiled floor. Shifting forward he began shuffling towards the exit. This probably wasn't the smartest thing he could be doing. He'd probably lose out on another week of crime fighting. But spills and thrills weren't everything. It was about time he learnt how to prioritise. Megan was a priority; his need for an adrenaline rush was not.<p>

Roy had made it to the corridor and shooting pains were already darting along his ribs, the archer pushed on. Slowing in his tracks the red head stiffened, heavy footballs were coming up behind him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Roy suppressed a groan – he didn't need Conner here to bear witness to his feeble attempts at winning over a girl. Wait. When did this becoming about winning?

"Well, here's the thing about me Conner. I rarely do what I should and whatever I do, do, is almost always bad for me." Roy glanced over his shoulder, his pearly whites on display as his mouth formed an empty grin

"That doesn't make any sense," Conner replied.

"Sure it does," Roy shot back cavalierly.

"Why would you actively do something that would hurt you?" Superboy questioned further.

"Glutton for punishment."

The archer scratched the back of his head; he did not have time for this. He needed to speak to Megan, explain to her – he wasn't planning on making excuses but she needed all the facts.

"Is that why with no discernable powers, you fling yourself into situations that might just kill you?" Conner asked, his eyebrow raised.

Roy smiled ruefully, "No... Ollie taught me how to be a hero, how to put yourself between danger and anyone who cant help themselves. Sure, I get a kick out of it, who doesn't? But every time I stop someone from becoming just another statistic, that's what makes me go back. And the legions of adoring fan girls, and some uh, mothers, isn't half bad either."

"You don't have superpowers, not that it's a bad thing or anything. But Wally has his speed, Kal the water thing and I, well I'm Superman's clone." Despite himself, Conner couldn't help the bitterness that tainted his words. "We all have theses extraordinary abilities and we'd be complete assholes if we didn't do anything with them... But you're just a guy with absolutely no obligation to do anything. You... You might not be super but it might just make you twice the hero I am."

Roy blinked, the grin falling away. Conner had pretty much said he was the better hero and maybe by extension the better man. Now he really felt like a jerk, the guy was singing his praises and he was essentially moving in on his girl. No, Roy mentally slapped himself. It wasn't _like _that. This wasn't so he could get into her pants; this was for a friendship that he had come to value.

"Conner... We both wouldn't hesitate taking a bullet for one of the team. Just because you're invulnerable doesn't immediately negate whatever sentiment is behind it. We're human... Well, kind of, and self preservation has been at the top of humanity's list forever. It takes something to fight that instinct, to put yourself in the line of fire. That's what makes us heroes, super or not. Don't put me on pedestal, or any other hero for that matter," Roy's eyes drifted pointedly to the 'S' emblazoned on Conner's chest. "That's just setting us up to fail, we're not infallible, we make mistakes because we're human. The test is how we learn from them."

Roy breathed out heavily, not quite sure where the sudden insight had come from. He really did surprise himself sometimes.

"You're smart too, huh?" Conner commented, the tiniest of grins threatening to form at the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe," Roy muttered, offhand. "Look – I need to be somewhere."

"I can help you?" Conner offered.

"It's cool, thanks Con," Roy smiled.

* * *

><p>It took him a good 10 minutes to find Megan, but now he saw her. Floating above him, her auburn hair obscuring her features as she stared out to sea. The archer's call died on his lips, she looked so peaceful, if a little melancholy. But there was something so hauntingly beautiful about her that he couldn't bring himself to call out her name and break the spell.<p>

Instead he didn't have to, the Martian looked down - coincidence or happenstance, who knew? But for now it didn't matter, instead of running away from him she was flying closer to the red head.

"Roy..." she muttered as her feet touched down.

"Megan, I need you to know that I didn't mean to tell Carl. I was..." the archer paused, a lump forming in his throat.

So far with Megan he had tiptoed around his drug use, she'd got the picture but it wasn't the same. Now it was time for harsh reality, there was no point sugar coating, not if he really wanted her to understand him – truly care about him.

"I was shooting smack, I'm an addict and trust me, when I'm high I don't know what I'm saying and on some level I probably don't care, so long as I get my next hit. It's not something I'm proud of... But it is a part of me, just as much as my Navajo heritage is, or Ollie. No matter how hard I rail against it."

"I don't blame you Roy, not really..." Megan rushed out, as she glanced up to the archer through her fringe. "Carl wouldn't have been able to get in close to me like that, not if I'd actually gone in with a game plan. It's just as much my fault."

Roy hesitantly reached out for Megan's hand, to his pleasure her slender fingers returned his grasp.

"I was hoping you'd say that, but I still need you to know this about me. I spend half the time pretending to be confident so people wont realise that I might actually have real failings. But with you Megan, I want whatever we have between us to be based on what's real."

Megan smiled, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"What is between us?" she questioned, her free hand gently touching Roy's cheek.

"I..." Roy started. "I don't know what it is exactly, but I do know that it's important to me."

"Are things always this complicated?" Megan whispered, a half smile pulling at her mouth.

"Not for me, I've normally stuck to the parameters as set by the bedroom, maybe kitchen – bathroom?" Roy smiled at some lost memory, before his eyes quickly widened. Panic the now predominate emotion stamped across his features. "I... well, I haven't always gone for the stable relationship."

"It's ok Roy, I think this is something we have to figure out." Smiling coyly the Martian then gave Roy a look - a look that could only be described as sexy. "Bathroom?"

The archer chuckled nervously; there really was a whole different side to Megan that he was just starting to uncover, and he never wanted to stop learning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Slightly deviating and not giving you some song lyrics. I saw Good Will Hunting again after a long while and I felt inclined to put it up. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than my previous efforts but I hope this is ok! Anyway, let me know what you think :) We're not quite done yet :P


	10. Target

"_I'm so sorry for the pain,_

_Sorry for the aches,_

_Sorry for the moods I'm swinging._

_But I don't need your hand,_

_I don't need your heart_

_I don't need a parachute."_

- Parachutes, Charlie Simpson

* * *

><p>A pair of blue eyes stared. Roy Harper had his hands placed on Megan's waist, an intimate position at the best of times. But where the red head was concerned, innocent and hug was not a combination of words that readily jumped to mind. A steady stream of air was expelled violently through pursed lips as the eyes narrowed. This was not good.<p>

Turning sharply the figure moved back into the complex, blonde hair bobbing with every determined step. Not paying any attention to where she was going Artemis Crock collided with another body, said body immediately sprang backwards determined to put as much distance as possible between the two heroes.

"Watch it Blondie!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the Fastest Boy Alive? You watch it." Artemis snapped back, annoyed.

"I was a little preoccupied," was Wally's testy response. In his hand a large burrito, dripping with cheese.

"Whatever," the archer muttered, determined to brush off the speedster.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Kid Flash questioned, falling into step with the archer. Some opportunities were too good to miss.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Sure, that angry looking twitch over your left temple is nothing." Wally took an altogether too large a bite out of his burrito, sauce dripping onto his chin before it was quickly wiped away.

"Well it's nothing to do with you, that's for sure!" Artemis snapped, her voice poisonous. Glancing over her shoulder she tried to catch a glimpse of another red head. As if on cue, the large double doors opened and Roy Harper stepped gingerly into the corridor, his wounds were definitely giving him the gip.

Artemis made steps forward, Wally frowned, she was looking unusually irate. Glancing towards Roy, the speedster tried to ascertain what the archer could have done, it was only until the appearance of Megan at the older boy's side did he put it together.

"Artemis, don't..." Wally muttered, his hand reaching out to gently touch her elbow.

"Don't what? I'm just going to talk to him..." Artemis shot back, her voice deadly.

"Leave it alone, it's not your place to."

"Not my place? Jesus West, the guy sleeps with anything that moves – Megan doesn't get that... she deserves better. Besides, shouldn't you be heart broken?" Artemis was directly facing the speedster yet her eyes followed the path the two other heroes were taking.

"Roy always does his best to protect the people he loves. If you looked past the surface, you'd see that," Wally sighed.

He didn't love Megan. Not really. She was just sweet and didn't swat off his advances. Unlike the girl quivering with barely contained rage beside him. "Maybe they're good for each other?"

"What about Conner?" Artemis hissed, her unsolicited indignation palpable.

"Give him more credit than that, he cares enough about Megan to want to see her happy." Wally paused, debating his next words. "Kind of like how you should."

Artemis' eyes widened, giving Wally her undivided attention. "What do you mean by that? I want to see her happy but that jerk isn't going to..."

"Don't, I've known Roy a long time. He's made mistakes but he's trying to learn from them and besides, he has my back. Get with the programme Arrowhead, we're supposed to be happy for our friends."

Wally exhaled his breath sharply before turning on his heel. Leaving a somewhat dumbfounded Artemis in his wake, she was not used to Wally West imparting non-science related nuggets of wisdom.

* * *

><p>Roy heaved himself onto the bed, suddenly aware that he and Megan were now alone in what was effectively a bedroom. The archer tried not to think about it, he is in rough shape and a romp between the sheets with Megan, whilst appealing, would be detrimental to his health. Not only that, but despite Megan's sudden impishness, the thought of ravishing her did not sit well with him. That was R rated stuff, and right now they were toying with PG-13.<p>

"Are you ok?" Megan questioned, darting forward, her forehead creasing.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaky," Roy sighed. He was jonesing for something, a drink would just about cut it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop there. Settling into the pillows he reached out for Megan's hand.

"You could help me if you thought of something distracting to do," Roy offered, knowing that the Martian was itching to help.

"Distracting?" Megan repeated, her voice rose ever so slightly as she too realised that they were both now situated quite handily on a sturdy bed.

Roy clocked the shift, coughing to cover the possible discomfort he quickly spoke. "Board games, card games? Erm... pictionary?"

Megan frowned; these were Earth games normally reserved for the likes of children.

"Maybe later?" Megan questioned, leaning in towards Roy.

"Later!" the red head nodded vigorously as he inched his way up the bed. Megan's perfume was drifting around him and the scent was strangely intoxicating.

The Martian bit her lip, Roy suppressed a groan - did she have to look so hot doing that?

"I was wondering if..." Megan paused, her doe eyed, fawn like innocence causing Roy's heart to beat erratically against his ribcage. He gulped back his urge to grab Megan around the waist.

"Wondering?"

"If you could teach me to use a bow and arrow?" Megan paused, "If you're too hurt it can wait, I just wanted to see things from your perspective."

"My perspective?" Roy prodded, his fears checked and his interest piqued.

"A little more human, more vulnerable..." Megan spoke softly, her eyes heavy.

"Sure," the archer answered.

Placing a finger under Megan's chin he encouraged the Martian to meet his gaze, finally she did and was greeted with a smile.

"There's a practice range out back, we can go there now if you want?"

Megan nodded.

* * *

><p>Roy had always savoured the feel of a bow in his hands; such was his affinity with the weapon that it became an extension of him. Every arrow he launched was deliberated, perfectly timed and always found its mark. The control he had over the bow was comforting; he knew he could always rely on his skills if everything else in the world was turned on its head.<p>

Watching Megan struggle with the bowstring caused a smiled to form at the corner of his mouth, he remembered the first time he was taken out to shoot rabbits on the reserve. At first he had been mortified by the thought of killing Thumper but having been convinced that life in the Navajo was a delicate balance, hunter and hunted keeping each other in check, Roy softened to the idea. Obviously, his 13 year old self was just a snot nosed kid, convinced that he was Robin Hood incarnate, or at the very least Green Arrow. Roy smiled at the memory, hitting a moving target was nothing like a bulls eye, he had learnt the hard way.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Megan called out, a hint of disappointment creeping into her voice.

"Did you think this was going to be easy?" Roy teased.

"Well it would have been if you'd let me into your head." Megan replied.

"And that would be cheating," Roy shot back, his eyes taunting.

"It's not cheating if you use your natural given talents," Megan countered, a defiant glint in her eye.

"Maybe it is if it puts you at an unfair advantage..." Roy stepped closer towards Megan, gently pushing the bow down so as to get a better look at the Martian.

"I think you're just scared," Megan baited.

"I'm not scared, I'm just saying that I don't think Conner would be allowed to compete in the Olympics."

"Conner?" Megan whispered, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, Conner." Roy affirmed, his eyebrow quirking.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Roy wheeled round. A giant 'S' was positively glaring at him.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok folks! Another chapter - some fall out next time as things just might hit the fan? Anyway, hoped you liked this and let me know


	11. The Final Act

"_We're interrupted by he heat of the sun_

_Trying to prevent what's already begun_

_You're just a body, I can smell you skin _

_And when I feel it, you're wearing thin"_

- The Writer, Ellie Goulding

* * *

><p>Conner was standing at the top of the shooting range, Roy bit back a curse. This wasn't the ideal situation – not by a long shot. No pun intended.<p>

"Hi!" the red head called out, his voice raising an octave or so. So much for keeping it cool, the archer looked towards the powerhouse and tried to decipher what exactly was going on with him. Not for the first time Roy thought Conner would be an excellent poker player, the guy had absolutely no tells. It was just impassive, slightly scary, staring.

"Roy," Conner inclined his head. "Megan."

The Martian blushed, the red head wanted to slap his forehead, Megan could not lie to save her life.

"Hello Conner, you're not interrupting anything – at all. Roy was just teaching me how to shoot, just as a friend would. Because Roy and I are friends, which isn't very surprising as we're on the same team, sort of." Megan giggled nervously to finish off her sentence, as her cheeks flamed scarlet.

"Right," Superboy nodded.

"Nothing going on dude, in fact. I have to get going." Roy smiled casually as he gestured over his shoulder; this act apparently conveying the something he had to do, was in the other room, far, far away.

"Sure," Conner replied, confusion evident in his tone.

"Cool – so Megan, I'll catch you later?" Roy hoped against hope that she wasn't going to give anything else away.

"Ok," the Martian replied, her voice slightly tense.

Nodding to the company once more, the archer quickly, or rather, slowly, hobbled towards the exit. Doing his best not to break out into an ill fated sprint he kept moving doggedly onwards, very much aware the two heroes he had left behind were staring intently after him.

Finally, he made it to the corridor, resting momentarily against the cool concrete he tried to marshal his thoughts. Conner had interrupted, they all knew that, but it seemed they were happy believing the fiction. Roy let loose a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Maybe Conner's untimely arrival was a needed wake up call, would it really be fair for he and Megan to have some sort of relationship right under the guy's nose? The archer groaned at a sudden thought, it was bros over hoes right? Roy was almost certain it was, something about a bro code, along the lines of thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife. But then there was something wrong with living by this particular mantra. Superboy wasn't exactly a bro and under no stretch of the imagination was Megan a ho.

Pushing himself off the wall Roy continued towards the main hall of Mount Justice, he needed a teleport out of there. He needed to get back to his apartment where he could watch hours of some random sport on television with the curtains drawn. Shuffling towards the teleport pad he waited for the familiar sensation that started in his naval. Like two hooks had been placed there and were gradually pulling him apart, every one of his molecules screaming under the pressure. Closing his eyes the red head shifted on his feet, throwing his weight onto the better leg. Finally he felt it, within seconds he was gone from an island in the middle of nowhere and was standing on the cold varnished wood floors of his apartment.

* * *

><p>Sniffing gingerly at his underarm the archer pulled back instinctively, he really needed a wash. Slowly stripping off various items of clothing he headed towards his bathroom. A hot shower would go a long way in helping him solve his current predicament. Just as his final item of clothing hit the floor Roy relaxed, his thoughts drifting from his head. In seconds, searing water pounded across his back. He needed this; so long as he had hot showers he'd be ok. The shakes wouldn't matter and thoughts of Megan would be dulled.<p>

The archer let the water rush over his head, opening his mouth he drank some of the hot water, before walking out from under the stream and shaking his head. Was he really ready to let her go? To let thoughts of her drain down the plughole, never to be thought again. Could he go back to being casual acquaintances with her? Or more likely, there would be no relationship, however casual. Their none romance had seen an end to that, not enough to stay friends yet enough to render any future interactions hopelessly awkward. Roy grit his teeth, shutting off the facet he quickly stepped out and wrapped a warm towel around his waist.

Shuffling into his bedroom, the red head threw open several draws until he found the appropriate clothing. Loose hanging shorts and tee shirt were hastily pulled on, standing in front of the mirror, Roy blinked. He looked tired, his green eyes were dulled as he rubbed a small towel across his head. He needed to get to sleep; he needed a vacation - a vacation from his life. The growl of his stomach brought his thoughts back to reality, food was now the priority, all other things could wait.

A few moments later and the red head was in the kitchen, two slices of bread in the toaster, their white edges gradually browning and crisping. Roy stood waiting with a knife at the ready, waiting until the dollop of butter would melt across the crusty exterior. One bite before soft pillows of dough filled his mouth with thoughts and memories of home. Just as the comforting smell drifted into his nostrils there was a very unwelcome noise. His doorbell chimed through the apartment, announcing the arrival of someone. Roy prayed to high heaven that it was a Girl Scout selling cookies.

With an understandable reticence he deposited his knife in the sink and left the toast to cool. Navigating the way to his front door via several pizza boxes Roy yanked hard on the handle, not even bothering to check who might be on the other side.

"Roy!"

The archer jumped, hissing almost immediately. Fixing a grin across his face he did his best to remain calm. "Conner! We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Look, Roy." The clone chose to ignore the archer's previous comments. "We all know that you and Megan were having a moment."

"Um..." Roy paused, swallowing heavily - he wasn't prepared for this. Conner didn't appear to understand the meaning of small talk. Pulling himself together the red head exhaled a sharp stream of air. "I know what I said before and this just makes me look like a total douche. I just want you to know it wont happen again." Roy quickly stuttered, his chest constricting tightly as he knew very well with those words he could be condemning his future with Megan to the what ifs.

"Like hell," Superboy growled, his blue eyes steely.

"Sorry? Conner, I mean it, I wont..."

"Roy, you cannot be serious? Of course it's going to happen again. You want it to, Megan wants it to..." the clone sighed. "If I was going to be selfish about this, then I wouldn't want it to. But if Megan's taught me anything, putting yourself first rarely leads to the best outcomes. So if you dare try and pull some noble bullshit move, I will put your head through a wall."

"Well..." the archer paused, dumfounded. "First off, I think we need to revoke some of your TV privileges. And second, wow – I don't know what to say. If this were a movie, you know you'd have this in the bag right? You're the good guy."

Conner smiled, albeit a little ruefully. "No, if this was a movie. You'd be running through a crowded airport just before getting the girl."

"Yeah," Roy laughed hesitantly. "I guess."

"So?" Conner questioned.

"What?"

"Go get the girl." Conner stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The archer didn't move, not until a shaky laughed escaped from his mouth. He and Megan could be together – he just had to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Within the space of an hour Roy was being pulled through the space-time continuum by some sort of beam that the hero had never really understood; the science of which, Wally had constantly tried to explain but had never succeeded in imparting the knowledge. The Mount Justice computer announced the arrival of Red Arrow and the archer was immediately on task. He had to find Megan. That much was obvious, what he'd do when he did, he wasn't quite sure yet. Sweeping her up and planting kisses on her up turned face sounded appealing – an action that was befitting the end of any romantic comedy. Roy shook his head roughly, he was not buying into romantic clichés, well maybe he was but he had to find the girl before he could even contemplate 'getting her'.<p>

Racing towards the common room, his injuries forgotten, the archer hoped he wasn't too late – had his lack of conviction put Megan off? Putting their feelings for each other on hold due to concerns over Superboy's own emotions, had it been one too many? The red head tried to not think about it, Conner still thought he was in with a chance. Not only that, but Roy was pretty sure this was it – the real thing. Rounding the corner the archer bit back a curse, Megan it materialised, was not in the common room, nor was she is the shared kitchen.

Undeterred, the archer moved on. His next port of call the Martian's bedroom. Finally he was greeted with an imposing metal door. Without thinking he hit the button at the side of the frame, surprisingly the door slid open, granting him access to a room he had never set foot in before. Again, without thought, he rushed over the threshold; the bedroom was disappointingly devoid of Megan's form. Instead what was revealed to him was a large bed, a bedspread made neatly across it. Several cushions and pillows scattered across it. The wardrobe across the room was wide open and not one piece of clothing was hanging up, instead there were a few items pilled in on corner. Books and magazines took up the majority of the storage space; William Faulkner jostled for room along side May's edition of Elle Magazine. It seemed that Megan read widely, Roy paused as he scrutinised her titles further, Proust and JK Rowling were also present, along with Rushdie and Stephen King. With any other girl the archer would have assumed the literary heavyweights served as window dressing. But not with Megan, with her it was most probably her attempt at being as acquainted with Earth's culture as possible.

Crouching down Roy pulled out a copy of 'Goldfinger'; the book was relatively new, but obviously read, a definite crease running down the spine. Flicking open to the first page the red head smiled, Bond was in Miami airport, several bourbons consumed.

"That's one of my favourites," a voice called out from behind him.

Snapping the book shut Roy tried to wheel round, but thanks to his crouched position on the floor he tumbled onto his side. A pair of slender green legs entered his field of vision, his eyes travelled slowly upwards, instead of a pair of shorts or skirt, the Martian appeared to be wearing next to nothing. Well, there was a large, fluffy white towel wrapped around her middle, to save her from the embarrassment of being caught naked by a boy she was quite possibly, in to.

"Mine too," Roy agreed. Pushing down with his arms he righted himself, quickly depositing the book back where he found it he walked towards Megan. "I'd always wanted to be like James Bond."

"Really? Not Robin Hood?" Megan questioned innocently.

"Robin Hood was always more Ollie's thing. Don't get me wrong I like the bow. But Bond - Martinis, Aston Martins and international conspiracies to topple governments? That's cool." Roy nodded slowly as a large smile crept across his features.

"Sean Connery," the Martian offered.

"Connery?" Roy repeated. "Best Bond there was."

"He got the best girls too," the green skinned girl offered coyly as she stepped up to Roy.

"You think?" The archer gulped.

"Well, if it were me. I'd prefer Sean." Megan stated, as she pulled a towel from her head, letting her auburn locks cascade down her back.

"Always had a thing for Miss Moneypenny myself," Roy gulped. The smell of her shampoo was overpowering.

"Oh James?" Megan whispered.

Roy's eyes virtually pulsated with lust, he could just kiss her and she would be his. In a tremendous effort of self-control the archer pulled back.

"Megan, I need you to know that – well." The archer stopped, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to express the tumultuous waves of emotions that were constantly swirling within him. "Oh screw it," he muttered.

This wasn't a time for thinking; this was a time for doing. Stepping closer towards the Martian, he reached for her, his hands cupping her cheeks as he pulled her face upwards. Roy's thumbs gently traced patterns across her skin as he stared into her brown eyes, her mouth parting as she waited with baited breath. The air around them crackled with electricity.

"But..." Megan stuttered. "What about Conner, what about..."

"No," Roy replied firmly. "This is about us. What we want. Right?"

Megan nodded slowly.

It was all the archer needed, his lips pressed down against hers. The kiss was sweet, firm and full of promise. The moment was everything - it was theirs.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finished guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to put this last one up. But thanks for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
